


My Shumako Week 2021

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Persona 5: Strikers Spoilers, Romance, ShuMako Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: 7 Days of Shumako for Shumako week 2021. There will be spoilers for Persona 5 Strikers so please keep note of this before reading. Enjoy!Day 1- DancingDay 2- Team Mum & DadDay 3- Arguments and Making UpDay 4- Free DayDay 5- MatchingDay 6- Taking care of each otherDay 7- Missing you
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	1. Wedding Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Makoto share a dance on their wedding day.

There were many things Makoto never thought she’d see in person, or in reality for that matter. Yusuke and Futaba were discussing the best plate of food to have at the buffet table, Sae and Zenkichi were discussing matters most likely to do with the police force, Haru was with Ichinose and Sophia taking pictures of the events around them, Ann was with Akane helping fix up her dress and lastly, Ryuji and Morgana were with her newly wedded husband Ren.

Staring out at the various scenes and people in the room, Makoto pondered the events that had just led up to this moment. From the early hours of the morning, it had been full steam ahead as she met with the other girls to prepare for the wedding itself. Even at that moment, she was still baffled to see herself in a wedding dress. The old robot from school was now happily married. 

“You seem quite out of it. Everything okay?” A sudden voice stole her way from her thoughts.

Makoto looked up to see her sister smiling down at her. She must have finished her discussion with Zenkichi and saw her idly looking around.

“Oh, sis. Yeah, I’m fine, just trying to take everything in is all,” Makoto said with a small smile.

Sae sat herself down as she looked around the room. “Who would have thought, my own sister would be getting married and to a thief no less.”

“Well, he isn’t actually a thief but I suppose you do have a point considering our line of work. I just hope mum and dad are happy,” Makoto said as she looked up.

Sae smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “I’m positive they are, Makoto.”

“Thanks, sis. I feel like I’m about ready to head home though,” Makoto said letting out a sigh.

“Go home? You haven’t even done the dance with Ren yet,” Sae said as she looked at Makoto with a smirk.

“D...Dance? What dance?” Makoto asked, tilting her head.

“Come on, Makoto. You should know that during the reception the husband and wife will dance together in the middle of the dance floor. After all, Ren is the one who picked the song,” Sae said, crossing her arms.

Makoto gave a blank expression. She had completely forgotten about the dance and not only that but she hadn’t even had time to practice dancing.

“Makoto, I can read it on your face. Stop stressing,” Sae said.

“But, I’m an awful dancer, sis. How am I going to dance with Ren with everyone watching? I’m going to step on his feet or trip over my dress,” Makoto said in a panicked tone.  
Sae couldn’t help but laugh and it earned an annoyed look from Makoto.

“How can you be laughing? This is a life and death situation!” Makoto said as she crossed her arms.

Sae shook her head as she pointed to Ren on the other side of the room. “Do you think he is going to care if you are a bad dancer or not?”

“Huh?”

“Makoto, the man you’ve married and know for far longer is the most caring and relaxed person I know but I’m guessing he will be just as nervous. Just have fun with it and enjoy the moment together,” Sae said with a smile.

Makoto looked between her sister and Ren as she pondered on the words. Perhaps she was overreacting. With all the emotions she was feeling it was bound to happen. She was about to reply when the lights darkened.

“Ah, seems like it’s that time already. Knock em dead, Makoto,” Sae said.

“Sis, I’m not going out there to kill him...but thank you,” Makoto said with a smile.

The two sisters embraced as Makoto slowly made her way to the middle of the dance floor. Ren was already there watching her approach with a smile.

“May I have this dance, my Queen?” Ren asked as he offered his hand to Makoto.

Makoto blushed as she took Ren’s hand. “Of course, my Joker.”

The song started to play, it was slow but it had a nice rhythm to easily dance to. Ren and Makoto both seemed to click together as they swayed from side to side. Makoto had her arms around Ren’s shoulders and his arms around her waist. Makoto especially was feeling quite thankful that the dance was this simple.

“So, what were you talking to your sister about?” Ren asked.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about how far we’ve come is all,” Makoto said as she looked up at Ren.

“You sure? I swear you looked quite panicked for a moment,” Ren replied with a smirk.

“R...Ren...I suppose I should just tell you. I’d forgotten about this whole dance part and you know I’m not a very good dancer,” Makoto said with a blush.

Ren chuckled softly as he shook his head. “And I imagine your sister had a bit to say about it?”

Makoto nodded. “Nothing drastic, just that I had to calm myself down. You know she is technically your sister now too.”

“I suppose you’re right. Considering the way we met was not on the best of terms,” Ren said remembering the event many years ago.

“I still can’t believe we put you through that...I’m really sorry, Ren…” Makoto said, her head looking down.

Makoto felt a hand rest on her chin as her head was lifted up to look at Ren. A smile was on his face as he stared at her.

“Mako, you know what response I’m going to give right?” Ren asked.

“That I don’t need to apologise for something that happened so many years ago?” Makoto replied.

“Well, that is part of it. But, as strange as it is to say, I’m glad those events happened the way they did. Because if not then I don’t even know where we would be today. A few bruises and scratches are worth it if it means I get to have you by my side,” Ren said as he cupped Makoto’s cheek.

Their gentle swaying to the music started to slow as the song started to finish. Makoto didn’t have any words to reply as tears started in her eyes. The best reply she had was to get on her toes and lean herself up to take Ren’s lips with her own.

Everyone in attendance clapped and cheered causing Makoto and even Ren to blush as they pulled away from their kiss.

“I love you, Ren,” Makoto said with her arms still tightly around her husband.

“I love you too, Makoto,” Ren replied as he brought his wife into his chest and held her in an embrace.

“By the way, you’re an amazing dancer, I don’t see why you doubted yourself,” Ren said with a chuckle.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she lightly stepped on Ren’s foot. “At any other quicker pace and you’d feel that more than once and a lot harder too.”

“If it’s you stepping on my feet then I wouldn’t care at all,” Ren said with a smirk.

Makoto blushed as her head leaned against Ren’s chest. “Oh, stop it will you…”


	2. A Great Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Makoto take on the request to look after Akane for Zenkichi.

Summer had come and gone but in the blink of an eye, it had come back again. Makoto was surprised, it felt like barely any time had passed since 

Ren and Makoto never expected to find themselves returning to Kyoto together, nor for the reasons, some might think. Makoto had received a text from Zenkichi, the text was a simple request. 

‘Hey Nijima, I hope you are well. I’m going to be out for the weekend and Akane’s grandparents aren’t here so I was hoping you’d be able to look after her. I know it’s asking a lot and trust me I know Akane can handle herself just fine but I figured it’d get quite lonely. Let me know if this arrangement is okay with you.’

Makoto never thought she’d be asked to babysit, though it wasn’t really babysitting either. Akane was in her first year of high school but Makoto knew the feeling of loneliness all too well even at that age. So, she humbly accepted the request and even managed to get the assistance of her boyfriend.

Ren was more than happy to join. There were many positives that came from this arrangement. He, like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, cared about Akane after everything they went through the previous year, Akane was essentially a part of the team, a team she didn’t know about but still a part of it. 

The other reason was that he was going to be able to spend time with Makoto. It had been some time since he was able to spend time together with Makoto alone, and with Morgana out and about with Futaba and most likely Ann, the opportunity was clear for Ren to be able to have some alone time with Makoto.

Makoto and Ren soon found themselves at the door to the Hasegawa home. A ring of the doorbell and the door opened to see a suited up Zenkichi.

“Hey, kids, glad to see you could make it on such short notice,” Zenkichi said with a smile.

“Of course, we didn’t have any plans anyway. Besides, it’s been a while since we last saw Akane so it’s a win-win,” Makoto said smiling back.

Zenkichi chuckled as he led them inside. “You always seem to be thinking a few steps ahead, aren’t you Nijima?” 

Ren chuckled also as he looked at Makoto.”Well, Makoto is the brains of the Phantom Thieves.”

“I’m also the fist of justice of the Phantom Thieves. Want to see a demonstration?” Makoto asked, raising her fist.

Zenkichi and Ren both shook their heads.

“Thought so,” Makoto said.

Although she managed to make the threat she was still slightly blushing from Ren’s teasing. It was the one thing that he always seemed to have over her in their relationship.

“Hey, Akane. I have some guests here that’ll be staying the weekend,” Zenkichi said as they entered the living area.

“Seriously, Dad. I’m 16 this year I don’t need someone to look after me” Akane said as she looked up from her phone.

“True, but I’d be a shame to send Makoto and Ren back home after they made the trip all the way from Tokyo,” Zenkichi said as both Makoto and Ren entered behind him.

Akane smiled as she saw her two friends. “Oh, well, yeah I guess that’d suck.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Akane. How have you been?” Makoto asked with a smile.

“I’ve been okay. I didn’t think it was you two who Dad had invited over. I thought it was going to be something worse…”

Zenkichi rolled his eyes as she approached Akane. “So cruel. I’ll be back by Monday evening, take care of yourself, okay?”

Akane nodded her head as she hugged her dad. “I will. Be safe, okay?”

“I will. I’ll see you two at the same time. If anything happens just give me a ring,” Zenkichi said as he hugged his daughter before looking at Ren and Makoto.

“No problem, have fun, Gramps,” Ren said with a wave.

Zenkichi sighed as he walked out of the room. “Still calling me that, damn kids…”

\---

With Zenkichi gone it left Ren and Makoto together with Akane. It was near evening so Ren decided to start preparing dinner for them while Makoto offered to help Akane with her summer homework.

“Why is summer homework a thing anyways?” Akane asked as she wrote something down in her book.

“Well, it’s to make sure students don’t slack off during the summer and forget everything. I guess it’s more so teachers don’t have to remind students of everything they have taught when summer break ends,” Makoto said with a laugh.

Akane let out a sigh. “I feel like that’s just an excuse so they can take the summer break off and not do anything.”

“I would imagine you wouldn’t be too far off the mark,” Ren said with a smirk.  
Makoto rolled her eyes at Ren before looking back at Akane. “In any case, the earlier you do it the less stressful you’ll be. Trust me, when Ryuji and Ann hadn’t done any of their work over the summer they were in full panic mode.”

“Really? They didn’t look like they’d be late to do their homework,” Akane said tilting her head.

Ren and Makoto shared a look, they both laughed softly knowing just how bad it was for Ryuji and Ann.

“You’d be surprised. But don’t worry about them or others' work. You just focus on your own, that way you can take the rest of the summer to relax and enjoy yourself,” Ren said with a smile.

Akane nodded as she finished off her homework. Makoto continued to help her before they both couldn’t get enough of the smell of curry from the kitchen.

“Shall we take a break for now? Perhaps we can do some tomorrow so you don’t overwork yourself,” Makoto said as she closed her books and put her pens away.

“Sounds good, thank you so much again for helping me study,” Akane said as she packed away her things.

“It’s okay, I’m happy to know that I’m able to help so much,” Makoto said with a smile.

Akane stood up as she grabbed her things. Before leaving towards her room she looked back at Makoto. “I hope it’s not weird to say but, you two make for a really cool mum and dad duo.”

Makoto blushed heavily as she watched Akane leave for her room. She then looked to Ren who was also blushing.

“I um don’t know what to say to that,” Makoto said as she packed up her things.

Ren simply stayed silent as he made sure not to burn the food. The comment took him by surprise but he wondered if perhaps there was some truth behind it.

\---

Dinner came and went and with Akane taking the early night it left Makoto and Ren alone together.

“You know, I hope Akane will have a better time at high school then we did,” Makoto said as she ended the silence.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“Well, I guess I just want to make sure that she’ll get through high school without the stress of it all. And if helping her study will relieve some of that stress then I want to keep at it,” Makoto said with a smile.

Ren smiled as well. “You know, I think Akane is right.”

“About what?” Makoto asked.

“About how you’re like a mother,” Ren replied.

Makoto stared at Ren wide-eyed. “W...what? You can’t be serious, I'm nothing like a mother.”

“But I feel like you are. You take extra care to look after everyone and their safety. Every decision you make is for the good of the others and even me,” Ren said as he looked at Makoto.

Makoto blushed as she looked down. “You really think so?” 

“I know so,” Ren said, wrapping an arm around Makoto.

Makoto wasn’t sure how to really reply but she didn’t want to let Ren win this round. “In that case, then Akane is right about you being like a dad.”

Ren was now the one to start blushing. “Me a dad? That’s a bit much isn’t it?”

Makoto shook her head. “Everything you said about me can be said about you too. You’re the leader and you make so many sacrifices for us. You’re also an amazing cook and very reliable in a pinch.”

Ren was blushing like mad but Makoto made one mistake in her comeback as he smirked at her. “So, I’m the perfect husband your sister wanted for you? You did say that at the school festival right?’

Makoto stiffened and blushed even more as her face went into her hands. “Damn you…”

Ren laughed and Makoto laughed as well after she got over her blush. Perhaps Akane had a point to her comment about them. Maybe they did make a good mum and dad combo. And Makoto hoped that they might be able to make that a reality in the future, together.


	3. Our Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto expresses her worry over Ren carrying all the burdens.

“You know, I really wish you didn’t try to carry all these burdens on your own, Ren.”

Ren looked up from the book he was reading. The comment came quite suddenly considering the circumstances.

Ren and Makoto were together in Leblanc. Since Ren hadn’t or rather wasn’t able to go to school Makoto had decided to help with his studying so he didn’t fall behind. 

The recent events of everything they’ve gone through, from being arrested and Akechi attempting to murder him. Now they were preparing to take on Shido and his palace. It was a lot to take in and Ren himself took the hit so everyone else would be safe, but even then it still didn’t sit well with his girlfriend, Makoto.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked as he looked at Makoto.

Makoto was standing looking out the window with her arms crossed. She didn’t turn her head around as she spoke.

“I wish you wouldn’t keep trying to take the hits. Over the past month, you’ve just been taking hit after hit, sacrifice after sacrifice but you let none of us take a hit for you,” Makoto said.

“That’s because I don’t want to see any of you get hurt. I’m the leader, Makoto. I have to act like one not just have the title,” Ren replied, crossing his arms.

“Since when does that mean you can just throw yourself in the face of countless shadows and into the face of death?” Makoto replied quickly.

“Since when I’ve been doing this from the start of it all. What’s going on Makoto?” Ren asked as he stood up.

Makoto shook her head. “Nothings going on. I just don’t want you to keep risking your life so much. Especially for me, you know I can take a hit in the metaverse yet you’re always getting in front of me and taking the hit.”

“I do that because I care about you, Makoto. I do it for everyone, not just you,” Ren said as he slowly walked up to her.

“But you do it so much for me that whenever you do I feel so guilty about it. All the wounds you have afterwards are wounds that should be inflicted on me.”

Ren shook his head, raising his voice. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Makoto.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt either!” Makoto said, raising her voice as well.

There was no one at Leblanc, it was the early hours of the evening and the cafe was closed. Only those walking past would hear the raised voices of the two.

Ren sighed as he walked up behind Makoto who still had her back faced to him.  
“Makoto, you need to stop this worrying over me. I know my limits and I am just trying to protect you,” Ren said.

“I get that, Ren. I really do, but I just can’t accept you doing it to the point where it could kill you,” Makoto replied.

“You’re not thinking rationally at all, Makoto. You need to tell me what’s wrong and why this is making you angry. And would you please turn around?” Ren asked.

Makoto hesitated before she slowly turned to face Ren. Ren was taken by surprise as a stream of tears flowed on her cheeks, her nose red.

“Makoto…”

“I’m scared, I’m just so scared of losing you. I understand that you’re being the leader and showing us the way but, after everything that has happened, after seeing what they did to you when you were arrested, I just can’t take seeing you hurt anymore,” Makoto said clutching at her skirt.

Ren didn’t know how to reply. He had never seen Makoto like this before and even then the fact she wouldn’t face him just to hide her tears from him made his heart break.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been yelling at you. Maybe I should leave,” Makoto said as she quickly walked past Ren.

She didn’t get far as she felt her hand grabbed. She turned around to look at Ren who was staring at her with a serious look. 

“No, you don’t need to be sorry for anything. It honestly should be me saying sorry to you. I didn’t know you felt this strongly about it. I just...I just...I just don’t want to lose any of you for my own sake,” Ren said, his grip on Makoto’s hand loosening.

Makoto stared at Ren as she turned to face him again. “But, you carry all these burdens on your shoulder. We want to help you, I want to help you.”

Ren frowned as he took both her hands into his own. He stared down at their hands as he pondered his response.

“It’s probably harder for me to notice, considering I’m in the thick of the action. But, I can understand how you’re feeling...And I’m really sorry.” Ren said as he looked up at Makoto.

Makoto shook her head. “It’s okay. Just remember what I said when we were here after getting together.”

“To have an equal relationship together?” Ren asked with a smile.

“And, that I love you. Don’t be afraid to lean on me for support. Besides, you know I’m a good fighter. I could even take you on in a one on one,” Makoto said with a smirk.  
Ren chuckled. “Is that so? Want to prove it?” 

“I will, but right now, I just want to be with you,” Makoto said as she leaned into Ren resting her head on his chest.

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Ren said wrapping his arms around Makoto holding her close to him.


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Maeko has run off leaving Makoto and Ren trying to figure out where she has gone.

It was supposed to be a simple shopping trip yet it led to Makoto and Ren looking down each aisle of the supermarket.

“Maeko! Maeko where are you!?” Makoto yelled out in a panic as she tried to look for the small girl.

Maeko, Ren and Makoto’s daughter was only 5 years old but she was a smart girl for her age. But even then it didn’t stop the possibility of her getting lost from them while doing their shopping.

“I don’t understand, she was standing right next to me,” Ren said as he got onto the ground checking underneath the shelves.

“Ren, get off the floor, it's dirty. And it doesn’t matter where she was, it's now a matter of where she is. Oh please, Maeko! Maeko!” Makoto yelled out. 

Various other shoppers also joined in on the search looking for Maeko. Makoto had never felt such stress and anxiety. Sure, she had experienced it before plenty with various other situations but nothing could compare to when you lose your own child. 

It wasn’t just the idea of losing her that was plaguing her mind either, Makoto feared how her daughter was fairing, she had to have been so scared and terrified without the knowledge of where her parents were.

“Ren, I don’t think I can handle this,” Makoto said as she leaned into her husband.

Ren wrapped his arms around Makoto trying to calm her down. “Sweetie, it’s going to be okay. She will be fine, she is a smart girl remember.”

“I know but still, I’m a failure of a mother for losing her,” Makoto said into his chest.

Ren frowned as he rubbed Makoto’s back. “You’re not a failure of a mother and you should never say that. You’re an amazing mother to Maeko, she’s just gone off on an adventure, an adventure without telling us.”

Makoto was shaking but she nodded her head into Ren’s chest. “I just wish she didn’t do it in a shopping centre. Of all places, she could be why here?”

Ren hummed in thought as he looked around. They were currently in the supermarket that was neighbouring a few clothes shops and beauty shops, none of which would interest Maeko at her age. 

“All we have to do is figure out where she might go, why she would wander off without telling us,” Ren said.

Makoto stepped back away from Ren’s chest as she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. “I don’t know, did she ever mention anything before coming here?”

Ren and Makoto then suddenly thought back to when they were at home. It was only half an hour ago but it was still in their minds.

\---

Maeko stood in her bedroom as Makoto got out some clothes for her. 

“Mummy, can I have some strawberry milk?” Maeko asked, tilting her head.

Makoto took out a small dress as she looked towards her daughter. “Strawberry milk? From the supermarket?”

Maeko shook her head. “No, the big truck thing.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I don’t know what that big truck thing is,” Makoto said as she helped Maeko into the dress.

Maeko frowned, once the dress was on her she crossed her arms. “The big truck thing next to the supermarket. The one with the big cup of milk in it with straws coming out of it.”

Ren walked in as he approached with a pair of socks for Maeko. “What’s this she is talking about?”

“She wants strawberry milk but she wants it from a big truck thing next to the supermarket,” Makoto said as she took the socks and put them on Maeko’s feet.

Maeko nodded her head. “Uh-huh. I want a big strawberry milk!”

“Hmm, I don’t recall there being a big truck thing next to it, are you sure it’s a big truck thing?” Ren asked Maeko.

“Yup!”

Ren and Makoto looked at each other, they didn’t want to disappoint their daughter but they couldn’t just say they were going to get what she wanted without knowing where it was they would get it.

Makoto decided to choose the best and most classic of parent responses. 

“We’ll see, sweetie,” Makoto said offering a smile.

Maeko frowned, she knew the line all too well. She was unable to reply with a complaint before Ren picked her up.

“Alright then, time to go,” Ren said as the family walked out of the room and to the car.

\---

“The big truck thing, that has to be where she went. But I don’t even know where that is,” Makoto said with a frown.

“She said it was next to the supermarket but clearly it isn’t otherwise we would have seen it,” Ren said with a confused tone.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but ask if you are looking for a small girl?” An older lady asked.

Makoto looked at the older lady with hope in her eyes. “Yes, that’s our daughter. Have you seen her?”

The older lady nodded. “She ran past me as I was entering the supermarket. She seemed to be heading toward a milkshake vendor that is opposite the supermarket.”

Before any more words were said Makoto jolted past towards the specified location. She had left Ren a little stunned at the sudden speed she went.

“Ahem, excuse my wife, thank you so much for the information,” Ren said bowing his head.

“It’s quite alright, dear. Every parent goes through this at least once,” the older lady said.

Ren smiled with a nod as he ran after Makoto. They hadn’t picked up any of their shopping so they were able to leave without a fuss. 

Makoto looked around left and right and then straight ahead seeing a vendor with a large milkshake on top of it with straws coming out. Makoto darted towards it and soon enough she could see Maeko sitting down on a bench with a milkshake in her lap, her face red from crying.

“It’s okay, I’m sure we will find your mother in no time,” A younger woman said to Maeko.

“O...okay…” Maeko mumbled while taking a sip of her drink.

“Maeko!” 

Maeko looked up at the familiar call of her name and saw her mother running towards her. 

“Mummy!” Maeko yelled out as she put the drink on the bench and ran up to meet her mother.

Makoto leaned down and wrapped Maeko up in a big hug as she held her daughter close to her.

“Oh Maeko, I’m so happy you’re safe. You had me so, so worried,” Makoto said, tears threatening to escape again.

“I...I’m sorry, mummy. I saw the big milkshake and wanted to get one…” Maeko said through soft sobs.

Ren was close behind as he walked up to the two and embraced both of them.

“Maeko, I’m so glad we found you,” Ren said with relief.

The younger lady smiled holding the half-empty milkshake in her hands as she waited for the family.

Makoto looked up seeing the lady as she stood herself up. “Miss, thank you so much for looking after my daughter. She ran off while we were in the supermarket and we feared the worst.”

“No worries! She came up and asked for strawberry milk and I asked where her parents were. Once she looked around she broke down into tears. So I made her a milkshake and waited at the bench with her,” the young lady said.

Ren smiled. “I’m so glad to hear that. I’d be happy to pay for that milkshake.”

The young lady shook her head. “No need. Have it on the house. I’m just glad she found her parents.”

Makoto was smiling now as she bowed her head. “Thank you so much.”

Maeko also bowed her head. “Thank you.”

The young lady handed Maeko the rest of the milkshake. “It’s okay little one. Hope you enjoy it.”

Maeko smiled as she sipped on the straw.

Makoto and Ren thanked the young lady again before heading back to the supermarket. This time, Makoto carried Maeko the whole way through their shopping trip as Ren carried all the shopping.

Although the shopping was heavy, it was worth the trade-off if it meant Maeko wouldn’t run off again. 

“I’m never letting you go again, sweetie. Never ever,” Makoto said, holding Maeko in her arms.

“What if I need to go to the bathroom?” Maeko asked.

Ren and Makoto laughed together, though Maeko was wondering why they were laughing, it was a genuine question.


	5. Keychains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren buys a pair of matching keychains for himself and Makoto.

Ren stared at the two keychains. It had taken him a long time to find them but he hoped the effort would be worth it. In his hand, he had two Buchimaru keychains. Both the keychains had the panda smiling while holding a heart in its arms. To some, it seemed quite childish to have someone like this in his possession but it didn’t matter what other people thought, it was his girlfriend that mattered most.

Ren had invited Makoto over to Leblanc under the impression that it would be a study session. Thankfully, Makoto had accepted even though she was busy with college. 

“I’m sure she is going to love the gift you bought her, Ren,” Morgana said.

Ren looked to the cat who had jumped up onto the bed beside him.

“You think so? I don’t want it to be too childish,” Ren said with a frown.

Morgana shook his head. “It’s not childish if it’s something she enjoys. And it’s from you after all.”

“I suppose you’re right. Still, it took me so long to actually find two of these let alone one. I just want her to be happy,” Ren said with a sigh.

Before Morgana could reply the doors bell chimed.

“Ren, It’s me, Makoto,” Makoto yelled out.

“Good luck,” Morgana said before making his way out the window.

Ren rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like this was a situation where Makoto would dump him over a keychain, or would she? Ren decided not to think about it as he put the two keychains into a small box and then went to welcome Makoto in.

Makoto smiled with a small wave as she approached Ren. “Hey.”

“Hey, you’re looking nice today,” Ren said as he placed a gentle kiss on Makoto’s lips.

Makoto blushed as she returned the kiss. “It’s nothing special. Besides you’ve seen me in this outfit before.”

“Oh, right. Still, you always look nice in whatever you wear,” Ren said with a smile.

“Ren...You always have to tease me right as I get here don’t you?” Makoto said with a sigh.

Ren laughed though the hints of nervousness in his laugh were noticed by Makoto. 

“Shall we head up? I’ve got a few things that I’d like help with,” Ren said as he led Makoto up the stairs into the attic room.

“Sure but you sound nervous. Is it that bad?” Makoto asked.  
Ren shook his head. “No, nothing bad. I just hoped to make sure I get it right, and it is a nice opportunity to spend time together.”

“Well, you know I enjoy every minute I get to be with you. Let’s get through these questions then,” Makoto said as she placed her bag down onto the table.

The two went into their study session with Makoto pointing here and there for what Ren needed to do to answer the questions properly. Although the work was a good distraction the small box housing the keychains.

“Ren?” 

Ren jumped a little as he was taken out of his thoughts. He looked at Makoto who had a look of concern on her face.

“Yes?” Ren replied.

“Well, you just seem really distracted. Is something the matter?” Makoto asked, tilting her head.

Ren knew he couldn’t hide it forever. He let out a sigh as he scratched his head. “It’s nothing serious. I just have something that I’d like to show you, or rather give you.”

“You got something for me? Ren, you didn’t have to do that,” Makoto said with a slight blush on her face.

“I wanted to though, especially when I feel it is something you like and something that represents our relationship,” Ren said as he stood up and walked to the workbench where he picked up the box.

Makoto was taken aback. Something that represented their relationship? He was never one to really get into stuff like that. Still, she was curious to see what was in the small box.

“So, it seems childish but you know how couples have those matching keychains on their phones?” Ren asked.

Makoto hummed in thought. She had seen it before at Shujin and even at college where couples have little keychains that match hanging from their phones. 

“I’ve seen them around, yes,” Makoto said.

“I figured, it’d be nice to maybe have our own matching keychains too. So I went hunting for a pair and found these,” Ren said as he opened the lid of the box.

Makoto peaked in and gasped as she saw the two Buchimaru keychains

“Are these?” 

Ren nodded. “Buchimaru matching keychains.”

Makoto wasn’t sure what to say, she only ever saw these online in pictures and never in the store. She took them out of the box and looked them over.

“R...Ren, how did you find these? I tried to get one of them so long ago but could never find one,” Makoto said, still in disbelief.

Ren chuckled a little as he thought back on the pain of trying to find them. “Well, they took a bit of effort to get but I managed to snag them for an okay price.”

“These are amazing, Ren. They are so cute too,” Makoto said with a big smile on her face,

“I’m glad you like them, if you want we can put them on our phones. That way people will know we are together,” Ren said as he got his phone out.

Makoto blushed a little as she got out her phone with a nod. “I’d love to.”

Ren smiled as he took the other keychain and put it on his phone. Makoto did the same, admiring the Buchimari hanging off from the corner of her phone.

The two of them brought their phones together with both the buchimaru keychains swinging into each other.

“I don’t know what to say, this is an amazing gift,” Makoto said as she looked to Ren.

“I thought you might think it was a little childish,” Ren said with a slight blush.

Makoto giggled seeing her boyfriend blush. “It’s not childish at all, I still love Buchimaru as much as I did when I was a kid.”

“That’s good…” Ren said, still blushing though with a smile on his face.

His blush showed more when he felt a small kiss on his cheek. He looked to Makoto who was smiling up at him.

“Though, I love you even more than I love Buchi,” Makoto said.

Ren didn’t reply, opting to simply smile and lean down and kiss Makoto. As the two kissed their phones laid on the table with their Buchimaru keychains laying together with smiles on their faces.


	6. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Makoto take care of each other's wounds while also taking some time alone together.

Fighting in the metaverse wasn’t easy. When one enters the metaverse they can encounter a variety of shadows that would do anything to make sure they don’t survive the journey. This is something that both Ren and Makoto tried to avoid as much as possible ever since they both entered the metaverse at their respective times.

Though they have survived a number of trips to and from the metaverse they weren’t immune to leaving with a few bumps and bruises, and since the appearance of the jails those same injuries were coming up again.

“Ouch, that stings,” Makoto hissed.

“I know it does but it needs to be treated or it’ll get infected,” Ren said as he gently wiped away the blood on Makoto’s knee.

They had just been on a trip through the Shibuya jail trying to find lost desires that may not have been recovered from Alice’s change of heart. The team had been taken by surprise by a sudden mob of shadows and had taken a beating. Although they had taken most of the hits they both managed to keep their teammates relatively injury-free.

“Still doesn’t mean I can’t react to the sting it gives. It’s been so long since I’ve had to have injuries like this treated,” Makoto said as she tried to keep herself still.

“I could say the same, never thought we’d be doing this again but here we are,” Ren said with a smile.

“True, though, I still can’t believe we were ambushed like that,” Makoto said as she wrapped an ice pack in a small towel.

“Neither can I but there isn’t much we could’ve done. I’m just glad we made it out,” Ren said as he grabbed a bandage from the medkit.

Makoto nodded her head as she continued to watch Ren. It had been a long time since they had treated each other’s injuries and although it wasn’t pleasant she still enjoyed being able to have this time with Ren.

The two were in the R.V sitting together on one of the beds. Makoto had suffered a hit on her knee as well as a scratch on her arm. Ren on the other hand had a bruise slowly forming on the right side of his head.

Makoto sighed as she placed the icepack on the bump on Ren’s head. “Who would have thought you’d get hit with a lantern so hard like that.”

Ren chuckled as he felt the cold ice on the bump. “Never saw it coming. I’m more worried about you though. You took a few hits for Futaba as she was trying to escape.”

“I feel like if anything hit her she’d be in a lot worse position than I am currently in,” Makoto said with a small smile.  
“And that is what makes you such an amazing person, Mako. You look out for everyone and will do anything to make sure everyone makes it out, even if it means putting your body on the line,” Ren said as he tightened the bandage around Makoto’s knee.

Makoto blushed as she shook her head. “That isn’t unique to just me. You do it just as much.”

Ren nodded as he now focused on Makoto’s arm. “It’s going to sting again.”

Even with the warning she hissed again, the slight pain of the scratch hitting more than she thought it would. She had her fair share of injuries but after so long from being in the metaverse they hurt more than usual.

“Thank you for doing this for me, by the way. You know you could have let Ann or Haru do it though,” Makoto said as she checked the bump on Ren’s head again.

Ren smiled as he looked up at Makoto. “That’s true, but to be honest I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you alone for a while.”

Makoto blushed as she tilted her head. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s been rare for us to be able to find some time to spend together, just the two of us,” Ren said as he grabbed another bandage.

“I suppose so, I guess we were a little harsh on you guys for making you sleep up on the roof,” Makoto said.

“What makes you say that?” Ren asked as he wrapped the bandage around Makoto’s arm.

Makoto leaned in planting a small kiss on his cheek. “I wouldn’t mind if we could sleep together.”

Ren was the one blushing now as he looked up at Makoto. 

Makoto had to cover her mouth as she let out a fit of giggles. “You’ve grown soft, Ren. I thought you didn’t blush so easily?”

Realising that Makoto was teasing him Ren was quick to pounce on Makoto pinning her down on the bed.

“Is that so? Perhaps then we can fix that,” Ren said with a smirk on his face.

Makoto was turning red as she stared up at Ren. Clearly, he hadn’t lost his charm and knew how to easily make her blush.

“Checkmate,” Ren said.

Makoto let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes. “Very funny.”

Ren leaned back and helped Makoto up as he rubbed her arm. “You challenged me and I accepted it. I hope I didn’t hurt you though.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. But won’t you feel a little…” 

Makoto was cut off as she watched Ren lean from side to side clutching the bump on his head. Ren had a blistering headache as he leaned down on the bed wincing.

“Yeah, that, it might not be a big bump but it’ll cause a bit of a headache,” Makoto said as she placed the ice pack back on his head.

“Just remind me never to underestimate a lantern again,” Ren said as he closed his eyes.

Makoto chuckled as she leaned down next to him. “I’d like to think there won’t be a next time but if someone with a lantern approaches you they’ll get the fist of justice.”

“They better be scared then, the fist of justice is very scary,” Ren said with a laugh.

“Is that so? Maybe I'll use it on you in case you attempt to tease me again,” Makoto said with a smirk.

Ren raised his arms up. “Please don’t.”

Makoto laughed as she cuddled into Ren’s chest. “I’m just kidding.”

Ren shook his head with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Makoto. “Love you, Mako.”

Makoto smiled, kissing Ren’s cheek. “Love you too, Ren.”


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wants to show how much he misses Makoto by a different means other than voice calls and video. So he chooses a letter.

Ren gave a long sigh as he exited through the school gates. It had been a long day, the rainy season had set in and with it came the constant miserable days that seemed to drag on for way too long.

Although it was miserable in terms of the weather there was one thing that Ren always looked forward to when he got home.

Walking down the street towards his home he made sure to pick up a few drinks and snacks as well as some pens and envelopes. 

Ever since leaving Tokyo to return home, there were many things that Ren missed. He missed the old attic room he was living in. He missed Sojiro and the friends he had made that joined him as Phantom Thieves but there was one in particular that he missed more than all of them, Makoto.

He got out the buchimaru calculator that Makoto had given him at the train station. Every day he would be sure to use it as it not only did it work for solving any maths-related problems but it was a constant reminder of Makoto and the bond they shared as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Although they lived in the age of being able to send messages, phone calls or even share video calls with each other Ren had decided to go for an old fashioned method of communicating how much he missed Makoto.

“I’m home,” Ren yelled out as he entered his house.

“Welcome home, how was school?” his mother asked.

“It was okay, I’m going to do some work before dinner if that’s okay?” Ren asked as he made his way to his room.

“That’s fine. I’ll call you out when it’s ready,” his mother replied.

Ren smiled as he opened the door to his room. Morgana was laying in his bed quietly napping. 

“At least he won’t bother me about writing a letter,” Ren mumbled to himself as he walked towards his desk, dropping his bag beside it and placing down the things he had bought.

Ren hadn’t written a letter in a long time, it wasn’t like he needed to write letters when there were various other means of communication but in terms of wanting to express how much he both loved and missed Makoto, he believed a letter would show it more than a simple text.

For the next couple of hours, Ren spent the time writing and scrunching up various pieces of paper. A pile of scrunched up paper balls was forming showing the frustration and difficulty Ren was having trying to make the letter sound right.

At one stage even Morgana had woken up and questioned Ren on what he was doing only getting a groan in response. 

“I didn’t think writing a letter would be this hard,” Ren mumbled as he rested his head on his desk.

Morgana sighed as he looked up at Ren. “Why are you writing a letter anyways? Can’t you just send her a text or something?”

Ren shook his head. “It isn’t the same. With a letter, it takes time and shows more emotion and care than a text does.”

“But you send texts to her all the time…” Morgana said.

“Have you been looking at my messages again?” Ren asked, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

“N...No. That’s not the point! Just write down how you’re feeling and it’ll work out. She’d want your honesty more than anything else,” Morgana said as he walked off.

Ren watched as Morgana left. He knew Morgana had a point and he figured he was stressing over it a little too much. With a deep breath, he got back to writing while also making a mental note to keep his phone on him at all times.

After another hour and plenty of pieces of paper later Ren had finished the letter. It wasn’t perfect but Ren was happy with it as he slid it into the envelope and closed it up. Ren quickly went down the stairs and started to put his shoes on.

“Ren, what are you doing? Dinner is almost ready,” his mother called out.

“I’m just sending a letter to the post, be back soon!” Ren replied before bolting out of the house.

The nearest post box wasn’t too far away from his house so it was as easy as running up to it and slipping the letter into the box. With a sigh of relief, Ren smiled as he looked at the box.

“I hope it works out,” Ren said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back home.

\---

Makoto let out a tired yawn as she walked her way back to the apartment. It had been a long day with various lectures and work needing to be submitted. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she needed a break but the want to be on top of everything was winning out over everything else.

Everything else but one thing or rather one person. Even though her days were filled with lectures, homework and housework she always had Ren on her mind. It had only been a few months but even then she missed him a lot.

They had exchanged texts and video calls here and there but none of it felt as good as being in person with him. Makoto shook her head, any more moping about not being with Ren and she was going to end up being in a more down mood.

“Sis, I’m home,” Makoto yelled out as she stepped into the apartment.

“Welcome home, I trust your day was well?” Sae asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

“It was, shall I get to making dinner?” Makoto asked as she went towards her room.

“If you’d like to. By the way, a letter came in the mail for you,” Sae said as she gestured to the bench.

Makoto looked at the lone letter. Picking it up she looked it over, it had her name on it and the address of the apartment but nothing else.

“I don’t usually get mail,” Makoto said as she looked towards her sister.

Sae shrugged her shoulders. “Well, it has your name on it so it’s clearly for you.”

Makoto looked at the letter again as she walked to her room. As much as she wanted to see what the letter was about her stomach was demanding food. Makoto placed the letter down on her desk and got to making dinner with the question of who the letter was from weighing on her mind.

After dinner Makoto quickly got the dishes done so as to head to her room and open the letter. Using a small knife she cut the letter open cleanly and took out the piece of paper inside it. Looking it over it was a handwritten letter with plenty of text on it, but seeing the text pulled on her heartstrings as she recognised the handwriting on it.

‘Dear Makoto, I hope this letter reaches you sooner rather than later, would be awkward to send you a letter before our arranged video call right? Anyways, I wanted to write this letter since I feel it means a lot more than just a text or a video call. 

I miss you so much, Mako. Every day I use your buchimaru calculator and I’m always reminded of you and your smile. There is nothing more special to the world than you and as much as you might attempt to deny that I’d argue with you for hours to prove I’m right.

I hope the next time we can meet I’ll be able to hold you in my arms and show the amount of love I’m pouring into this letter. And I’ll say that this letter has gone through about 50 variations so I think that counts towards the love amount right?

I don’t know what else to put here so I’ve drawn a small heart and put Joker and Queen into it. It’s nothing fancy but maybe we can make it into a necklace?

I’m blabbering on at this point but I suppose that’s what comes with writing a letter. In any case, I love you, Makoto and I miss you lots. If this letter isn’t enough then I’ll send you more!

Love, Ren’

Makoto wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She never would have thought a letter would bring her to tears yet here she was crying after reading the most beautiful letter she had ever gotten. Her thumb lightly caressed the small heart that was mentioned as she smiled.

“Oh, Ren...How is it you manage to even make a letter warm my heart?” Makoto asked herself.

That night Makoto got to work writing her own letter. She spent just as many hours as Ren had as she wrote into the night hoping to replicate the feelings and emotions that she got from Ren’s letter and putting it into her own letter.

The next morning with her own pile of scrunched up paper resting in the corner Makoto prepared for the day ahead. Before heading to the college she made sure to post the letter into the post box. 

“I can only hope that I’ve managed to put as much love into as you did, Ren,” Makoto said as she walked off to the train station.

As she would later find out in their planned video call, her letter had managed to make Ren cry as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thank you very much for reading my work, I hope that you enjoyed it and that at least one of the chapters brought a smile to your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
